


黎明之前（苏英♀＋仏英♀，主苏英♀）

by kacakaca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacakaca/pseuds/kacakaca
Summary: 来先来吸口历史压压惊......首先，是苏英♀+仏英♀，主苏英♀苏英♀+仏英♀，主苏英♀苏英♀+仏英♀，主苏英♀剪不断，理还乱，罗莎和斯科特和弗朗西斯在我心中是稳定的大三角（笑）简单来说，就是弗朗西斯拆cp不成，反成助攻。苏英♀夫妻二人深夜为其促膝长谈最后坦诚相见（并没有发生什么）的故事。内含活在对话和回忆杀里的弗朗西斯。有些鬼畜黑化的弗朗西斯。还有非常......贤内助的斯科特（扶额）因为不想走三角恋的传统套路，所有就没走套路，没走套路反而显得比较......微妙。总之还是那句老话，不要抱太大期待......(望天）历史背景：时间线大概是在1812年，法兰西第一帝国领土范围达到最大的时候。英国在1812年与俄国、普鲁士、奥地利等国组成新的第六次反法同盟，成功在1814年击溃拿破仑政权。在战后举行的维也纳会议中，各国通过自1714年起由英国君主兼任选帝侯的汉诺威选帝侯领地升格为汉诺威王国，并由英国君主兼任首任國王。被放逐海外的拿破仑虽在1815年返回法国，试图卷土重来，但同年被韦尔斯利侯爵的兄长威灵顿公爵大败于滑铁卢战役，为拿破仑的事业正式划上句号。其实史料查太多太杂了很多东西没法列，如果有人有兴趣的话，推荐一下《颓废与优雅——摄政时代》这部纪录片，还有“第二次百年战争”这个词条，查了会发现很多有趣的史料 :-D





	

一

 

斯科特醒了，他睁开眼睛，望着天花板。

他不知道自己为什么醒了，现在明明还是半夜。 

早年的艰苦生活给了柯克兰一家人极强的适应能力，对斯科特来说，只算只给他一垛干草，他大概也可以直接躺上去一觉睡到大天亮。

身边没有熟悉的温度和气息，斯科特转过头去，看到空荡荡的床铺——罗莎不在床上。

他坐起身来，透过半个拉开的床帘，看到罗莎背对着他站在落地窗前，厚重的窗帘被她拉开了一截——正好够让月光打在她身上的宽度。她穿着白色的睡裙和深色的晨衣，一动不动地站在那里，好像要站成一座雕塑一样。

察觉到了身后的动静，罗莎像是一只受惊的猫一般回过头看去，目光撞上了斯科特的视线，她慌张地别过头去，就好像什么不齿的秘密被发现了一样。

斯科特没有说话，下床走到罗莎身边。

“怎么了？”

“⋯⋯别管我。”

罗莎慌乱地低下头。过了半晌艰难地挤出这句话，她打开窗户走到阳台，颓废地坐在阳台的椅子上。

别过来。

罗莎用手捂住脸。

别看我。

然而她还是感觉到斯科特站到了她身后。

“我说了别⋯⋯！”

话音未落，她感受到肩膀上的柔软触感。斯科特把毛毯披在了她的背上。“别着凉了。”身后传来这么一句话，然后罗莎便听到渐远的脚步声。斯科特穿上晨衣，然后在壁炉前的椅子上坐了下来。

罗莎失神地望着远处，而斯科特沉默地看着罗莎的背影。

房间里再没有声音。

时间流逝着，罗莎攥紧毛毯越发瑟缩起来。斯科特低下头盯着壁炉里木炭那残存的几丝火星。

“坐到这里来吧。”他说。

“至少壁炉前还有点儿余温。”

 

 

二

罗莎在斯科特身旁坐下，面如死灰。

斯科特伸手去拿摇铃，想要传唤仆人给他们生火倒茶水，罗莎却突然抓住他的手腕制止他。“别把别人叫来。”斯科特感觉到罗莎的手心上全是冷汗。“我不想让别人知道，我不想让他们知道。”她用手撑着头，阴影打在她的额头和眼窝上。“人们只会叫你去喝鸦片酊，那劳什子玩意儿什么屁用都顶不上。”

夜晚是个诡异的时段，人心变得脆弱，保护意识的铜墙铁壁也纷纷剥落，不想面对的情绪和回忆不受控制地浮现在脑海里。

罗莎突然站起来，烦躁地在房间里来回踱步。斯科特看着她，等着她自己开口说话。

“我当初真是白同情他了。”罗莎皱着眉头咬牙切齿地说出这句话。“看看那只该死的法国高卢鸡现在趾高气昂的模样吧。”

斯科特当然知道罗莎指的是谁——弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，罗莎最大的死对头。在这近20年来越来越变成联合王国的最大麻烦。 

“⋯⋯我以为我们已经谈论过这个话题很多遍了。”

“你不明白，你根本，什么都不明白......！”

“你......”一股无名火从斯科特的心底窜起。他刚想出口反驳，罗莎就挫败地在他对面坐下，把头埋在自己的臂弯里。对方缩成一团的模样让他叹了一口气。他们没少吵架，他无心与现在的她吵架。

“我什么都不明白，那也是因为你什么也不告诉我。”

要是现在丢下她不管，明天就要被察觉到此事的威尔责骂了，他是因此才选择继续坐在这的，他这么告诉自己，和睡意做着斗争，默默坐在罗莎身旁。

 

 

三

斯科特不明白，为什么罗莎的自尊心总是高得要命。

“因为你不是那个四次被占领侵略的人，斯科特。你没有当过罗马的子民，你没有信仰过日耳曼的诸神，你未曾对丹麦的国王俯首称臣，你未曾被逼着说法语。”

一次，罗莎借着酒劲儿，这么对他说到。

“而你，而你，从未失去过你的自由。”

斯科特听了，脸上浮现出讽刺的苦笑。

“一直压在我头顶的人就是你，是你侵略我的土地，压迫我的不是别人，是你。”

“又来了......斯科特，我们的婚姻有什么让你不满意的地方？你没有捞够好处吗？没有我你现在还穷的叮当响，你还会有什么苏格兰启蒙运动么？”①

“我的妹妹，你忘了中世纪吗，你那时干的好事你都忘了吗？”

罗莎听了，低头撩了撩自己的头发。

“那时我们谁也好不过谁。你的爱丁堡是从我手中夺过去的，②斯科特。”她用手撑着自己的脸， 半阖着眼眸，看起来半梦半醒。“别跟我说你没有野心。” 

 

 

四

“我真是白同情他了，我真是白同情在革命时狼狈的他了。”③

这话罗莎已经说过不止一遍了。她曾拿着弗朗西斯写给她的信函，气得浑身发抖，转手便把信扔到了壁炉里。“那家伙休想跨过海峡一步，我会让他该滚回哪儿滚回哪儿去。”说这话的时候，罗莎的眉头紧锁，看起来被他们的死对......不对，是被她的死对头搞得心烦意乱。

不管怎样，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦依然是罗莎和斯科特之间不太愿意提起的话题，某种意义上，算是他们谈话的禁区——因为他们之间混乱的过去：斯科特为对付罗莎而选择和弗朗西斯结成同盟，罗莎又对弗朗西斯加之于她的控制恨之入骨......他们两人尤其不愿谈论过去——那将会带来伤痛，更是会暴露出两人之间的巨大间隙。罗莎更是对过去的事绝口不提——是的，没错，弗朗西斯是罗莎的忠实追随者，虽说其他女人他也照追不误，从中世纪开始就是如此了，这一点全欧洲的家伙知道。但除史书上的大事记以外，斯科特并不知道他们之间种种孽缘的细节——毕竟，当事人从来不提。

“那你想知道些什么。”就在斯科特迷迷糊糊地陷在椅子里快要睡着的时候，罗莎终于开口说话了。她的声音闷闷的，从臂弯里传来。

斯科特花了好几秒才想起他之前说的那句话。他叹了一口气，把双手搭在对方的肩膀上。“罗莎，把头抬起来。”

又过了一会儿，罗莎才抬起头，脸色依然苍白。

“......你真的不需要叫医生?”

“不，不需要，我说过的，我不想让其他人知道。”

罗莎的自尊心高得要命，她永远都想要把自己脆弱的一面掩藏起来。除此之外，扮演强大冷静的英格兰是她的职责。她未将一丝一毫对法兰西的不安暴露在她的子民面前。她板着脸，扬起下巴，嘴唇抿成一条线。“不，先生们。”她说。“我们会战胜法兰西，胜利会随着黎明的曙光到来。”她将希望留给别人，那些压力和阴暗面留给了自己。

而这些压力并不是一朝一夕形成的。

 

 

五

那个混蛋，弗朗西斯那个混蛋......!

她讨厌他，讨厌他所谓的时尚，让她的身体不属于她自己：为了保持体面，为了不被笑话，她得学着从法国传来的潮流更改她的着装、话语、礼仪......不管她是否喜欢。她讨厌他对法语的骄傲：他趾高气昂地拒绝说她的语言，即使说了也带着浓厚的口音。她讨厌他那张好看的脸：剃了胡子之后看起来光鲜亮丽、神采奕奕，比女人还要精致优雅，像是对一板一眼的她的嘲笑。

她已经很久没有这样的厌恶过他了。

她和弗朗西斯之间从来不缺明争暗斗，在殖民地划分上、在贸易上、在文化上......，但她没有像现在这样如此放在心上，自百年战争以后，她获得了独立的地位与尊严。她不再是弗朗西斯的仆从，而是对手，她对法兰西的明枪暗箭不再是反抗，而是竞争——她终于摆脱那种令人厌恶的从属关系了。之后的日子虽然艰难，却再没有像之前那样绝望过——她明白，她不被他束缚了，她自由了。

然而到了现在，那种令人窒息的感觉开始回潮。

她在很久以前曾暗暗发誓：绝不会让任何一个大陆上的混蛋再打到她的土地上。

为了解决海峡对岸那个越发越趾高气昂的邻居，近二十年来她都组建参加五次反法同盟了，同盟国去了又来，但每次她都必定在谈判桌前。然而没有用，一点真正的用都没有，每次努力没有真正的成功过，最多只是止损罢了。从法兰西共和国开始，他就开始有了势头，到了拿破仑称帝，他骄傲地称自己为“法兰西第一帝国”之后，更是一发不可收拾地高歌猛进。一块又一块的地区被占领了，有些国家成为了他的附庸国......最后，到了现在，几乎整个西欧都被他收入囊中。除了葡萄牙，她在靠近海峡这一边的长长海岸线上根本没有可以落脚的地方。

在1805年，拿破仑终于把主意打到了不列颠群岛上——很好，她没有慌张。法兰西的海军连英伦海峡的边都没摸到，他们全部被消灭在西班牙附近的海上。

从此之后法国皇帝再也没动过大举进攻英国的年头，但弗朗西斯还可以换着法子折磨她。

她感到窒息，光是看地图就让她感到窒息，英伦海峡成了一个屏障、一条细长的停火线。战舰多于渔船，停泊在港口上，海边的城市纷纷建立起要塞——海洋本应给她自由，如今她却又一次觉得自己成为了岛屿上的囚徒，虽然她不断地告诉自己除了欧洲她还有整个世界可去，可那种压抑的感觉还是不断涌上心头。法兰西对英格兰的贸易封锁没有拖垮她，但就像锁链般束缚住她的手脚，对她而言毫无疑问是一种负担。

她久违地又一次觉得自己被笼罩在那个男人的阴影下。弗朗西斯越是显得光鲜亮丽，越是让她感到烦躁。他那副得意洋洋的神情，更是对她无声的嘲笑。她仿佛回到了几百年前备受欺压的时代——弗朗西斯将她视为仆从的时代，在她的耳边轻声诉说他对她的所有权的时代，笑着看着她狼狈模样的年代。

她感到压抑、焦虑、愤怒、不甘、恶心......，还有她最不想承认的。

她感到恐惧。

 

 

六 

斯科特还是坐在那张椅子上，罗莎则站在他的背后，站在落地窗前，望着窗外的风景——她不希望对方看到她脸上的表情。 

“他甚至还自比古罗马，那个洋洋自得的家伙⋯⋯”罗莎低着头，收紧了手臂，声音压低了一些。 “⋯⋯还什么‘背信弃义的阿尔比恩’，我哪里对他有什么必须忠诚的义务可言⋯⋯”④

“你搞错了一点。” 斯科特突然开口。“阿尔比恩指的并不只是你，阿尔比恩指的是你、我、还有威廉。”⑤

“你也并不是孤身一人。”

“你总说你是孤独的。”

罗莎听着，攥紧披在身上的毛毯。

“你总是说你独自一人被海洋环绕着，你总说你是孤独的。”

“为什么你对你的兄长都视而不见呢......你的眼里总是只有你自己。”

“那是因为你们从不站在我这边！”罗莎激动地提高了音量，依然不去看身后的人。“是我一个人面对来到这片土地的盎格鲁-撒克逊人！是我一个人面对我那残暴冷酷的父亲！是我一个人面对从海峡对面入侵的诺曼人！”

“自称我的兄长，那么那时你们又在哪里！！”罗莎一拳打在玻璃窗上，指节泛白，她咬着牙将额头抵在窗户上。“威尔什么也做不了，而你就只是躲在哈德良长城背后！”

“受苦受难的人又不止你一个！”斯科特抬起头来。“你有着全不列颠岛最肥沃的土地！你没有整日面对荒芜的丘陵和草地！被维京海盗打劫骚扰的又不止你一个！不要觉得只有你一个人是受害者！”

两个人都不再说话，屋子里的气氛令人窒息。

“......而且，你知道这些事归根结底不是我们能决定的。”

“......是的，我知道的。”罗莎睁开紧闭的眼睛。“......抱歉，我失态了，我只是......”

“我好不容易争得的财富和权力，我好不容易取得的尊严和自由。”她轻声说到。“我不想再失去它们。”

“而且，为什么会是他，为什么偏偏是......海峡对岸的弗朗西斯。”

 

 

七

“......你说你讨厌弗朗西斯。”

“我讨厌他⋯⋯我恨他！”

“我以为你不会这样恨他。”斯科特说到，盯着壁炉里的灰烬。“他陪伴你度过了你的少年时期，在他的影响下你长到了成年。”

斯科特还记得，他瘦小的妹妹在那时是怎样以惊人的速度成长起来，她在她的父亲日耳曼的影响下已经从懵懂的孩童变为了忍隐的战士，北欧海盗的入侵让她变得坚强，而法兰西让她真正成熟起来——她的目光凌厉，她有了攻击性和野心。虽然在那时他们之间断断续续地有过贸易、有协议，甚至有出于政治目的的皇室联姻，但中世纪时远在两地的两人除了真正重要的场合，不怎么见面——他们互相见的最多的时候，是在战场上。他还记得，罗莎的模样显得多么冷酷和居高临下。

“呵！陪伴！算了吧⋯⋯所以我说你什么都不知道啊⋯⋯我当初可没有把他请过来，在那之后我根本没法说‘不’⋯⋯他喜欢把我拴在他身边。”

 

 

八

斯科特想起年少时的往事，他见识过弗朗西斯对罗莎的迷恋。

“你有个好妹妹，斯科特。”弗朗西斯夸张地感叹了一声，举起他面前的杯子。

斯科特轻蔑地哼了一声，表示不屑。“你知道你现在的样子有多没出息吗，法兰西。”

“你们柯克兰家的人真是一点儿情调都没有。”弗朗西斯似乎并不在乎斯科特的评价，不咸不淡地说道，然后饮下杯中的酒夜。“她的美丽是需要挖掘和栽培的，斯科特。只有一位骑士尽心尽力服侍效忠于他的女领主的时候，他才能获得真正的爱与热情⋯⋯”

“去你的。”斯科特皱起眉头，盯着对面沉溺于自己那套说辞的少年。“她什么时候成为你的领主了，怎么，现在反倒是她骑到你头上去了？”

“弯下腰去亲吻花园里的一株玫瑰并没有坏处，只要那花茎上的尖刺不会化为利剑，只要那株玫瑰只是温柔顺从地静静开放⋯⋯那么，玩玩俯首称臣的游戏也没有坏处⋯⋯不是吗？

“算了吧。”斯科特直接甩了个白眼给他。“她要是真的对你‘温柔顺从’，那你现在来找我结盟干嘛？”

“这个嘛⋯⋯”弗朗西斯眯起眼睛。“不巧，她现在不正是不乖了吗，不过没事，这次之后，她会继续乖乖躺在我的怀抱里的。”

斯科特听了，只觉得身上直起鸡皮疙瘩。

 

 

九

 

“那个时候，他确实显得很喜欢你。”

“喜欢，喜欢，哈⋯⋯”罗莎焦虑烦躁地咬着指甲，又一次开始来回踱步。“去他的喜欢，去他的骑士精神⋯⋯！他去随便找个贵妇人也是这种喜欢，他对马廊里的马匹也是这种喜欢⋯⋯只要那匹马色泽毛亮，任他驾驭驱使，他就喜欢⋯⋯！斯科特，他想找个人来玩这个愚蠢的游戏，我就是他找到的其中一人⋯⋯！”

她意识到自己吐露得太多了，闭上了嘴，试图理清自己混乱的思路。

“⋯⋯确实，我承认，”过了半晌，她开口。“那些关心不是假的，我也确实从他那里获得了贸易的便利和文化上的进步⋯⋯但那是建立在他的力量之下的，那是建立在他的默许之下的。”

“他对我的温柔是建立在他的仁慈之上的，而他的仁慈是建立在他的残忍之上的。”

 

 

 

十

“够了，我不能再说下去了，我说得太多了⋯⋯，我⋯⋯！”

手心突然传来湿热柔软的触感，让罗莎吓了一跳。斯科特转过头来，用一只手扶着她的手背，自然地在她的手心上落下亲吻。“放松下来，”他轻声说到。“别紧张。”

这样突如其来的动作让她的心跳漏了一拍。

“我不知道你是这样想的。”斯科特闭着眼睛，他呼吸产生的热气打在罗莎的手心上。

过了一会儿，他睁开眼睛，直视着罗莎，双眸在月光的照耀下绿得发亮。

“我原以为他爱你，而你也爱他。”

这句话戳破了谈话间的最后一层纸。让罗莎窘迫得耳廓泛红。她慌乱地抽回自己的手。“我⋯⋯我不知道，斯科特，别逼问我⋯⋯”

斯科特没有进一步的动作和话语，他只是静静地看着罗莎的背影。

“我和他的关系太复杂了⋯⋯我没法⋯⋯我没法⋯⋯⋯⋯”

我爱他，我恨他，我喜欢他，我讨厌他。

“⋯⋯只有一件事情是确定的。”

而我不想再在委身于他之下。

“我绝不要他再一次控制我。”

 

 

十一

罗莎的呼吸听起来紊乱而不安稳。

“......我也不想失去我的自由与权力，我的财富与尊严。我也不想让他控制我。”斯科特开口说到。他很清楚，罗莎在害怕，她如此焦虑、烦躁、愤怒，都是为了掩盖她的恐惧。

罗莎听到背后的声音，知道斯科特此时站了起来，站到了她的身后。

“你并不是孤身一人 。”

斯科特又重复了他之前说过的那一句话，只是语调变了，听起来十分温柔。他捞起罗莎的一束金发，它们在月光的照耀下泛着光泽，尽管这发色直接地显示着罗莎和柯克兰家的兄弟们的血缘不一样，尽管这发色连接着一段不太令人愿意回想的往事，斯科特却不得不承认：罗莎那浅金色的头发很美。

“这一次，我是站在你这一边的，这一次，我和你在一起。”他说着，低头亲吻了那束柔软的金发。他想，他大概也是读了太多近来的浪漫小说了。

罗莎依然一动不动。

斯科特轻轻环住罗莎的腰，让罗莎的身体一僵，但她又渐渐放松下来：所有动作都如此轻柔，没有压迫感也没有占有欲。

“我真吃惊，今天你对我坦白了那么多。”斯科特轻声说着。“平时从你口中可撬不出半点这样的话来。”

“⋯⋯别这样挖苦我。”

“我没有挖苦你。罗莎⋯⋯把头转过来。”他在她耳边轻声说到。

罗莎固执地不肯回头。斯科特没有逼迫她，没有催促她，只是继续这样轻轻抱着她。

罗莎慢慢侧过头。那眼中满是平时所看不到的挫败和脆弱。

“我没有挖苦你，我很高兴你对我坦白这些事。”斯科特说着。脸挨得与罗莎极近，他那同样是绿色的眼眸注视着她。

“⋯⋯别这样叫我的名字，不要这么温柔⋯⋯明明是我那强悍难搞的死对头哥哥。”

“难道你还以为我个是高地来的莽夫吗？只要我愿意，我可以敏锐而温柔⋯⋯虽然没有弗朗西斯那么肉麻就是了。”

“⋯⋯别跟我提那只可恶的法国青蛙，这几天他那张欠揍的脸在我的心里简直是挥之不去⋯⋯”

“所以还不是你自己要提起他。”斯科特说着，在罗莎开口抗议之前，在罗莎的脸颊上落下一个轻柔而不带欲望的吻。“没事的，会没事的，我们会解决这次麻烦的⋯⋯好吗？我了解了，我明白的。”

斯科特没有说破，他顾及了罗莎的自尊心，而罗莎也明白他的潜台词。

我知道你在害怕。不用害怕。

有我陪着你。

 

 

十二

 

“我现在不想干这种事，斯科特。”

当斯科特抱着她，把她放在床单上的时候，罗莎这样对她说到。

“我知道，我知道⋯⋯我不会干强迫你的事。”

斯科特说着，在罗莎的额头上缓缓落下一个吻。这让罗莎紧缩的眉头抚平开来。

两人对视着，罗莎和斯科特的嘴唇贴在了一起，没有其他动作。这个吻依然不带欲望，带着安慰，就像是互相确认对方的存在一样。

“感觉好些了吗？”

斯科特在罗莎身边躺下，最后一次用话语确认。

罗莎点点头。

“那就睡吧。”斯科特说着，头一挨到枕头，睡意便立刻袭来——他本来睡得好好的，是因为罗莎才醒来的。

他没有再多想，闭上眼睛，沉沉睡去。

罗莎没有马上合眼，她看着斯科特的脸，伸手摩挲着斯科特的手。

我是自由的。

我们是自由的。

我们会是自由的。

她想，至少在此时此刻，她感到安心。

她也闭上了眼睛，在天空泛起第一丝晨光时，沉沉睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> ①苏格兰启蒙运动一般是指从1740年至1800年期间在苏格兰所发生的人类文明的巨大进步，分享了欧洲启蒙运动的人文与理性主义。《1707年联合法案》通过以后，苏格兰在世界上的地位彻底改变了。随着宗教改革的完成，许多苏格兰学者开始在欧洲大陆的大城市授课，但随着大英帝国的诞生和快速扩张，在苏格兰本土进行了哲学思想上的反思，诞生了数量众多的思想家。这使得苏格兰这个西欧最为贫穷、偏远的国家引起了世界的注意，迅速成为欧洲文明的一股强大势力。
> 
> ②简单来说，这块地本属于盎格鲁-撒克逊时期盎格鲁-撒克逊王国诺森布里亚王国，但后来被高地人给占领了。（大概，应该）
> 
> ③指法国大革命，法国大革命（法语：Révolution française， 1789年－1799年）是一段法国社会激进与政治动荡的时期，对于法国历史以及全欧洲都留下深刻广泛影响。
> 
> ④许多法国人将英国称为“背信弃义的阿尔比恩”，以此表明这是一个根本不值得信任的国家。法国人将英国和法国分别比作古代的迦太基和古罗马，表示前者（英国）是一个贪婪的、即将崩溃的旧帝国，而后者（法国）是繁荣的智慧与文化国度： 共和主义者和波旁王朝一样，清楚地知道英国的制海权对大陆的大国政治有很大的影响，而法国不可能在不击败英国的情况下主宰欧洲。“迦太基”——吸血鬼，海洋的暴君，“背信弃义”的敌人，破坏性的商业文明的承载者——与“罗马”——普世秩序、理念和无私的价值的承载者——之间形成了鲜明对照。
> 
> ⑤阿尔比恩或阿尔比昂（英语：Albion，古希腊语：Ἀλβίων）是大不列颠岛的古称，也是该岛已知最古老的名称。今天，阿尔比恩仍然作为该岛的一个雅称使用。


End file.
